Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to treatment of Inflammatory Bowel Diseases (IBDs) and, more particularly, to surgical devices, systems, and methods for treating ulcerative colitis and other IBDs, e.g., Crohn's Disease.
Background of Related Art
Ulcerative colitis, an IBD, is a disease of the colon in which inflammation and ulcers, or sores, form on the interior wall of the colon. Ulcerative colitis manifests itself, usually intermittently and at varying degrees of severity, in symptoms such as stomach pain, diarrhea, and/or bloody stool. Typically, anti-inflammatory medication(s) are prescribed for patients suffering from ulcerative colitis. In extreme cases, chronic cases, or cases in which medication(s) fails to adequately treat the patient's symptoms, surgery to remove all or part of the diseased portions of the rectum and/or colon may be performed.
Although medication(s) and surgical removal of diseased portions of the rectum and/or colon are effective in certain instances, there is a need for surgical devices, systems, and methods to more effectively and/or efficiently treat ulcerative colitis and other IBDs, e.g., Crohn's Disease, while minimizing side effects and damage to un-diseased tissue.